Dear Santa HP EDITION
by Fourmille d'idees
Summary: Our favorite students write letters to Santa… As kids and again, after so much has changed!


_**7 Days Of Fanfiction Christmas  
Day #4  
Dear Santa; Harry Potter**_

* * *

_**Boys…**_

_**Disclaimer- **__I asked for Harry Potter last year, but along with my Mansion, it hasn't yet arrived!_

_**Summary- **__Our favorite students write letters to Santa… As kids and again, after so much has changed!_

_**(a/n- **__Letters to Santa… *sigh* I haven't written one since… Well, I'm writing it now! What? You never get too old for Santa Clause!)_

* * *

**Age 7**

Dear Mr Santa,

I think I wud like a toy maybe. That would be nice, I'd have sumthing to play with. Or some new clothes. The kind that fit.

But what I really, really want, is to live somewhere else. I hope I dont sound bad or ungrateful like Uncle says but I just wud rather live somewhere else. Like with my dream family. Uncle Haggy, Grandpa and Aunt Minnie, they were real nice. In the dream. Id only rather live with them cuz I know you can't bring Mummy and Daddy back. But if you could, that would be nice.

From,

Harry Potter

P.S. I think Ive been really, really, really gud this year, I did all my chores and everything.

**Age 18**

Dear Santa,

Wow. So it's really been a while since I've written to you, hmm? Not since I was twelve actually. But these Muggle Studies assignments keep getting stranger and stranger. So… how should this go? For Christmas… I really don't know what I'd like. I can't really wish for my parents back like I used to huh? Because now I know how that'd turn out. How about this:

That book Ron got me, yeah… I kind of… burned it. I swear it was an accident! I mean, me and Luna were by the fireplace and I was hiding it behind my back, while using #5 of course (Which is really helpful)and we started kissing and… Alright! It is not important how it happened, the point is my other one is only ashes now and I need a new copy of _**Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm a Witch. **_And some more Weasly Wizard Wheezes merchandise. It comes in handy, except, can the wrapping paper NOT try to kill me this year? Or… was that Fred and George?

Yours truly,

Who really loves how easy Muggle Studies is getting,

Harry Potter

* * *

**Age 7**

Dear Saint Nicholas,

Bill is writing this for me, but it's still me, Ron Weasly. So I would like a broom, because my brothers all play Quidditch and I want to play too! Also, maybe you could send a chess board, because I'm not too bad at the game, I beat Percy twice! But he took it to school with him so I don't play all that much anymore...

Could you send Mommy some money, beacuse Ginny wants a dolly. I don't know why, they seem boring. But she keeps whining. Mom said you could send dollies though. I hope so, but then, if you just send money, we could get a lot of dollies. And chocolate frogs, because those are good. Thank you Santa. (See Mom, I remembered!)

Ronekins

**Age 18**

Dear Santa Clausse,

I am not so sure I spelled that right… Nevermind… Hermione will look it over… Wait! I didn't mean to write that down… Damn these instant thought quills! How about for Christmas you stop the teachers from giving us homework? That'd be nice..

And despite what you may hear from certain other students, I have been nice this year! Some tricks are just well deserved... Remember that!

Well, anyway, a couple of chocolate frogs would be nice, with new people, as well as getting a ceratin slimy git's hands away from my sister! And you are aware of who I am talking about! I mean, he purposely grabs her and… _Ughh_ just to piss me off. And it works!

Just wait till he goes to bed tonight though! I just love that he and Hermione share a dorm… Alright, I hate it... But you know, she's mine, so no worrys. For me anyway. Malfoy's got lots to worry about.

So yeah, just a few things: No homework, More chocolate and No git. Yup, that's all.

(And you know, if the Twin's gift wrap didn't attempt to murder me this year… That'd be nice too…)

Thanks Mate,

Ron W.

* * *

**Age 6**

Dear Santa,

I think I've been really, really good this year. I usually am. I have lots of things alredy. A broom and a training wand, and lots of toys. So i dont really need any of that kind of stuff... But everyone says that you could get anything, so can you get Father to like me. I don't think that's too much.

I don't even want him to love me, just like me, just a little bit. Or sumthing.

There's sumthing else too. Mother told me a story, but it was a muggle story so I really shudnt know it. Mother said not to tell. So dont tell Father, i dont want him madder at me. But the story, It was about a flying raindeer or something like that. The oone with the light nose that made the fog go away. Cud I have one of those? Or just borrow it?

Or could I have a Dragon, lke my name? That'd be cool.

And Santa, I wrote this letter myself, without the houselves this year. I think ill go show Mummy, it mite make her happy

- Draco Malfoy

**Age 18**

Dearest Santa Clause,

I know, I know; "Why is this kid writing to me? He's the KING of the naughty list!" And although that assumption is very, very flattering, I disagree. I mean, I haven't pulled a trick in wee-, day- alright, hours, I haven't pulled a trick in hours.

But there are worse Gryffindors! I mean, I have pulled some mean tricks in my days (Some very impressive, mean tricks), and I don't want to use names, but a very bad Gryffindor (Red hair, freckles, and male...) pulled a horrible trick on ME today. (Which is completely unfair considering I haven't actually bothered him in weeks!... Unless you count making out with his sister… But I can't help that… And it's not like she's complaining.

But anyway, this person, this red-headed person who will go UNNAMED jinxed my pillow. (*cough* and he's a member of the Golden Trio, pulling pranks on innocents, but I bet you go down HIS chimney this year!*Cough*) WHO JIXES A MAN'S PILLOW? IT'S WRONG!

…How'd he even get in my freaking room?

And you know, I haven't even gotten him back, I'm being very mature. Yup, I am not getting revenge on the Weasel, I'm not even telling you his name! M-A-T-U-R-I-T-Y!

Now, you Saint Nicholas think about that while _**I**_ sit with my girlfriend at her table… right in front of her brother… and she is very deserving of a kiss… But I'm sure it won't bother him!

Ever so smugly,

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**_(a/n- _**_Joy to the world... dum de dum dum...So, what do you think the girls would ask for? Ideas... suggestions... They are all appreciated!)_


End file.
